Memento Mori
by Mr.Crouch'sDaughter
Summary: Vor langer Zeit gab es einmal einen Meisterdetektiv, der sich Shinichi Kudo nannte... Er starb...


Disclaimer: Keiner dieser Charaktere gehört mir und ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FanFiction.

Story: Vor langer Zeit gab es einmal einen Meisterdetektiv, der sich Shinichi Kudo oder Detektiv Conan nannte... Er starb…

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Drama

Author's Note: Eigentlich interessiere ich mich selbst nicht besonders für Detektiv Conan, aber meine Schwester liebt es und das brachte mich auf diese Idee…

Widmung: Für meine Schwester, die dem Mangatrend mehr abgewinnen kann als ich.

_Memento mori_

__

__

Sir Arthur Conan Doyle ließ seine Hauptfigur Sherlock Holmes eines Tages, wahrscheinlich aus Frustration, von einer Staumauer stürzen. Doch als er merkte, dass seine Fans davon wenig begeistert waren und auf einmal die Checks ausblieben, die ihm Magazine wie „The Stand" ausgestellt hatten, revidierte er seine Meinung und belebte ihn wieder.

Der Grund, weshalb es Shinichi Kudo nicht so erging, war schlicht und ergreifend, dass man im wahren Leben nicht durch ein neues Kapitel wiederauferstehen kann – wenn man stirbt, so bleibt man tot.

Bevor er allerdings spürte, wie die Kugel aus der Walther P 44 in seinen Körper eindrang und seinen linken Lungenflügel zerfetzte, hatte er sich darüber nie Gedanken gemacht. Sicher, irgendwann würde er sterben, dessen war er sich bewusst, aber eigentlich hatte er geglaubt, dass er noch den Großteil seines Lebens vor sich hätte.

Der Mann, der ihn aus diesem Aberglaube entriss war William Stravor, ein amerikanischer Bankier in den Fünfzigern, der seinen Urlaub zusammen mit seiner Frau in Hongkong verbrachte – und dies nicht ohne Grund.

William Stravor hatte vor 20 Jahren Rache geschworen, Rache an einer Bande japanischer Verbrecher, die seine kleine Tochter entführt, Lösegeld erpresst und schließlich, nachdem sie die 5 000000 Dollar in der Tasche hatten die Kleine in einem beschwerten Sack in einem See ertränkt hatten.

Nach ewigen Nachforschungen hatte er den Drahtzieher der Erpresser schließlich ausfindig gemacht, der mittlerweile ebenfalls ein beträchtliches Vermögen besaß und ohne die Polizei einzuschalten nahm er am 21. Junis schließlich Rache. Er  folgte seinem Opfer, als dieser abends aus einem Casino nach Hause ging, betäubte ihn mit Chloroform und begrub ihn in einem Waldstück – lebendig.

Die Frau des Erpressers schaltete, als ihr Mann zwei Tage verschwunden war, daraufhin zunächst die Polizei ein und nachdem diese in den nächsten fünf Tagen keinen Erfolg meldeten, wandte sie sich an Detektiv Mori.

Dank seines Spürsinns schaffte es Conan, auch diesen Fall zu lösen, doch als er sich zusammen mit Kogoro Mori (dem er die Hinweise peu á peu unauffällig unter die Nase geschoben hatte) und Ran im Hause des William Stravor befand, löste sich aus der Waffe des trostlosen Mannes eine Kugel, die schließlich das jähe Ende von Detektiv Conans Karriere bedeuten sollte.

Ob William Stravor tatsächlich die Absicht hatte, Conan zu töten ist fraglich, denn gerade als dieser zu Boden ging, erschoss sich Stravor mit der letzten Kugel selbst.

Während Mori zum Telefon des Hauses eilte, um den Notarzt zu benachrichtigen, kniete seine Tochter neben dem sterbenden Jungen und hielt dessen Hand, noch in der Hoffnung, dass die Kugel keine lebenswichtigen Organe getroffen hatte. Als sie jedoch den größer werdenden Blutfleck auf der linken Brustseite entdeckte, ahnte sie, dass der Notarzt zu spät kommen würde.

„Conan," sagte sie dennoch, „du musst durchhalten."

Dieser sah sie an und gebrauchte seine letzte Kraft um Ran das zu sagen, was er ihr seit Jahren sagen wollte – und sicherlich vorher getan hätte, wenn er nicht in den Körper eines Kindes gesperrt worden wäre.

„Ich liebe dich, Ran."

Obwohl die junge Frau schon mehrmals einen geringen Verdacht gehabt hatte, so ging ihr auch in diesem Moment nicht auf, wer da wirklich vor ihr lag.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Conan," sagte sie, doch da sie es geschwisterlich meinte, schüttelte Shinichi schwach den Kopf.

„ Shinichi," flüsterte er und während seine Hand schlaff wurde und seine Augen glasig begriff Ran plötzlich, dass sie nicht nur –sozusagen- ihren kleinen Bruder verlor, sondern ebenfalls ihre einzige, große Liebe.

Und die Tränen, die ihr beim Gedanken, Conan zu verlieren bereits gekommen waren, verstärkten sich, während draußen vorm Haus die Sirene des Notarztes erklang; zu spät, um Shinichi Kudo das Leben und Ran Mori vor einem Leben in ewiger Trauer zu retten.

The end


End file.
